


Need to Eat

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta
Summary: Eyeless Jack is on his way back to the mansion when he runs into an interesting stranger.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack & Jane Arkensaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Need to Eat

Eyeless stomped through the forest angrily. He let out a frustrated sigh, twirling his scalpel around his fingers, trying to get circulation back into his fingers. It was late November, and the chilly air didn't help his mood, considering he was incredibly lost.

He was wandering aimlessly about in the dark, trying to find a familiar circle with an X pattern, marked on a tree, that would teleport him home. It was useless though, and he knew it. There was no point, not this late anyway. There wasn't a speck of light to see with, not even the moon, which was covered behind a thick layer of cloud. He would have found the mark sooner, if he hadn't been running from the police.

His stomach rumbled, and he once again thought about his failed mission. It was his second night visiting a household. The first night he had simply been getting a feel for the house, and for his victims sleeping patterns. The second night, he had entered the house through the bedroom window. He slowly crept up to his victim, unsheathing his scalpel. He slowly pulled back the covers to reveal:

Nothing. They weren't there. Jack had stepped back, confused. Did they spend the night somewhere? The light flicked on, and Jack spun to face the doorway, where his victim was standing with a glass of water.

Crap. He hadn't realized they were an insomniac. The man screamed, flinging his water at Jack and running downstairs. Jack ran after them, but stopped when he heard them on the phone. He quickly scuttled back to the window and ran for the forest, hoping the sirens in the distance weren't for him.

And now he was here, slightly damp and starving.

Jack hunched his shoulders, trying to get warm. He had pretty much given up on finding the marking, but stopping didn't feel like an option. He wondered if it was safe to double back and go where he had started. Probably not, though. He wasn't taking any more chances tonight.

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap. He quickly froze, listening. It was doubtful a person would be out here this late, but if he couldn't have human organs tonight, deer heart would have to do. Jack got into a crouching position, putting his scalpel back into it's sheath. He wouldn't need it for this. The creature sounded big enough, definitely not a rabbit, Jack thought, thankful. It seemed like it was also trying to be quiet, but the soft crunch of leaves gave it away. It was creeping closer, closer...

Jack leapt, grabbing onto it with sharp claws, bringing it's head back to tear at the throat. Before he could do that, he felt a hard blow to the face. Surprised, his grip loosened, and his new victim took it's chance, elbowing Jack in the face, knocking him to the ground.

_Elbow?_ Jack thought. He looked up to see a woman, knife out, coming toward him. definitely not a deer. Jack really had to start getting better at this. He fumbled for his scalpel, the only weapon he had packed tonight. She was faster than he was, launching herself at him, slashing. He dodged, tripping her, before whirling around and jumping onto her back, holding her to the ground. She struggled, which Jack could handle, and kept a firm grip on her, weighing her down. She also started screaming, which Jack couldn't handle, and he put a hand over her mouth. She bit him.

"Ow!" He yelped. She flipped him over, pinning him down. He growled at her, and she smirked back. Then she gasped, and Jack nearly did too.

"You don't have any eyes!" She whispered breathlessly. He didn't answer, staring right back into her eyes, which were completely black.

They stared at each other for a second, before she broke eye contact. She looked away, seemingly self-conscious about her lack of sclera's. "You done?" She asked. He nodded, and she let him go, pushing herself up. He got up too, and debated -just for a second- attacking again, but his curiosity outweighed his hunger, at least for now. He brought his hands together, straightened his back, and faced her calmly. "So, your eyes?" He asked, as if he were inquiring her about her day.

The woman snorted, obviously taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor. "I'd say we start with something else first. My name's Jane, what's yours?"

"Eyeless Jack."

The woman actually laughed at that. "Very original. I like it. Why did you attack me?"

Jack could tell already that this was going to be a tough conversation. He wondered whether or not telling her he ate human organs would scare her off.

"Thought you were someone else," He responded. Not exactly a lie, he _did_ think she was a deer.

"Oof," Jane chuckled. "Guess you aren't on good terms with them then. Why are you out this late at night?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I got lost."

"Liar."

"No, it's true. Now your turn."

"Lucky for you, I was just heading home. Care to join me?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "You sure do trust easy. I don't know if I'd let the man who attacked me into my home so easy." Jane shrugged. "Well, I'm used to the feeling. You aren't like most other men who try to murder me."

"Charming."

"Definitely. Come on then, it's cold out. You can tell me more about how lost and eyeless you are on the way there." She began to walk away, and Jack hesitantly followed. She seemed to know her way, even without any light guiding her. Jack mentioned this out loud.

"Yeah, I've been living in this side of the forest for a couple weeks. Which is why I didn't really expect you."

"What's got you so interested in this place? Just because a person lives somewhere for a while doesn't mean they can navigate it in the dark."

Jane nodded her head. There was something cautious in the way she moved, choosing her words carefully. "You got me. I've been combing this forest. Been looking for someone."

Jack didn't know how to respond. She glanced over to him. "Guess you want me to tell you?"

"Yeah, I'm curious."

"Did you ever hear about that murderer that was up and about for a few years, Jeff the Killer?"

Jack nearly stopped in his tracks, but forced himself to keep walking. Of course he knew him. He had bandaged his arms last week. She noticed the jolt in his step, "Yeah. You've heard of him. Last time he was seen was in this forest."

"And you're trying to find him?"

"Yep. You have any idea where he might be?" It was a simple question that she asked, the same pleasant tone, but Jack knew better. She was a predator, pursuing her prey.

"No. Never met him. Didn't even know he came here," He replied. She nodded, sighing. "Didn't think so. Who did you think I was when you attacked me?"

Ah shit. Time to come clean. "Police." He stated.

"Hm, yeah, they're a bitch to deal with, aren't they?" He nodded in response, quickly asking his own question, "Why do you think he stayed here? Jeff, I mean."

She was silent for a moment, thinking. "You know, I'm not sure. Guess it's just a feeling. I don't know how he moves around so quickly, gets from place to place. I swear, he can teleport or something." Jack stiffened upon hearing this, thinking back to the marking, that lead him to the mansion. But she didn't seem to notice, and continued.

"I think there's something he uses to get him around so quickly. I've heard rumors that he's a proxy now, of the Slenderman. If that's the case, well, I'm out of luck. Everyone knows about the mansion, and everyone knows only proxies know how to get there. I'd have no clue where to start."

Jack once again kept silent. He felt bad for her, but there was no way in hell he could tell her about the secret entrances to the mansion. The trees marked with an X. They were the only access to it, unless the Slenderman took you there himself.

His stomach growled, and he was once again reminded of his raging hunger. He hoped he could hold himself off for just a bit longer. He would have to leave early tomorrow, and find some food quickly. Jane looked at him. "You hungry?" She asked.

"Heh, yeah. That's uh, that's why the police were chasing me. Breaking and entering."

"Could have just robbed a supermarket, it's easier. Buy some foundation to put on your face, grab some sunglasses and no one will look at you twice."

"...It's a bit more complicated than that." He said stiffly, dreading her next question, and his inevitable answer.

She raised her eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"I eat people," He said quickly, looking away. There was a short silence that made his ears burn and turn a bright red.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Sorry." He wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for. Misleading her? Maybe he should start wearing a sign around his neck. CAUTION: I Bite.

"Whatever. At least I know who I'm letting into my house," She said simply, shrugging. This surprised Jack, but he didn't comment on it. He wasn't expecting hospitality after telling someone he could eat them while they were sleeping. Especially since Jane knew he was hungry.

Within a minute, they came upon a house. Well, more of a shack. It was lopsided, rotting leaves piling the caving roof. The windows were boarded up, and one of the door's hinges was missing.

"Home sweet home," Jane joked, moving past him to open the door. "I'll set up a fire, and show you to your bed."

He followed her in, warily looking around the place. A ripped, flower patterned couch had been pushed up beside the fireplace that Jane had started tinkering with, and a nearby table, cut in half with an axe. The other half was littered on the floor in pieces, which Jane was currently throwing into the flames.

Cozy.

After Jane got the fire going, Jack helped her move a second couch, a bit smaller than the first, and a putrid green color, next to the fire as well. She grabbed some blankets for Jack, but he shook his head no.

"I'll be fine, the fire's enough," He said after Jane's repeated attempts to be a good host. She finally sat down, opening a book. She said she'd be up for a while, but Jack didn't feel like doing the same. He felt extremely drowsy, like he was going to pass out any minute. He wondered if it was the tiredness of running all night, or the swelling hunger. At this point, he couldn't care less. He glanced over to Jane. She was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ , and her shoes had been kicked off, laying beside the couch she was sitting on. She felt him staring, and turned her head to face him.

"What's up?" She said, closing the book slightly. He hesitated, thinking.

"I uh, if I..." He shook his head. "Thanks. I needed a place to stay tonight. I'll be out here in the morning."

She nodded, and smiled. "Welcome. We monsters can all use a little hospitality sometimes."

And with that in his head. Jack promptly fell asleep.

He was dreaming again. A dark red, the color of rich blood, filled his mind. There was a deep, churning sound, a roar that shook him to the core. _No no no no NO_. Not again, please, just one more night, he begged himself. But his raging hunger had a mind of it's own.

If he didn't eat, his cannibalistic side took over. It controlled him, made him into a monster. He didn't want this, god, this couldn't happen, not now, not now. It had been two days without food, and this was his punishment. He sat in the red room, listening to the pounding of his beating heart, unable to see what horrors he was doing. Hell had never felt closer.

He woke up hours later. He fought the sleep from his sockets, blinking a couple times. He tried to move his arms, before he realized they were tied down. As he regained consciousness, he warily lifted his head, getting a look at his surroundings.

He was tied up, sat in a upholstered chair. Across from him sat Jane, in a less comfortable fold-able chair. She seemed asleep. Jack let out a sigh of relief, glad he didn't kill her. He wondered if she changed her mind about letting him into the house.

Jacks movement woke Jane from her light slumber, and she jolted up with a start. Looking around wildly, her eyes caught Jack, and she held up the knife she was holding defensively.

Oh. That gave him mixed feelings. What did he do while he was out? The rope tied around his arms burned. He tried talking.

"Uh. Hi. Sorry, about uh, sorry." He muttered, coughing. She lowered her weapon. "You're ok now?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah. Sorry." There was a pause. "What, um, what did I do while I was out?"

"I guess you mistook me for that friend again." She said bluntly. He flinched slightly, thinking back to their first encounter. "Whoops." He responded awkwardly.

"Mm-hm."

He honestly didn't know how to continue this. No one had ever stuck around after that stuff happened. Dead bodies weren't ever good at conversations, after all.

"Did...did I hurt you?" he asked her, fearing the worst. She held up her arm, which had a few deep scratches in it. He felt sick. She saw his pained expression and tried to comfort him. "Dude, it's fine. That's all you did. I managed to tie you down and grab you something to eat. Apparently you like deer." She said with a shrug.

He smiled nervously, trying not to think of what he must have been like. "Thank you." He told her. She sighed and sat down. "Yeah, well, I've had worst guests." She replied with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is four years old, can you believe that? Completely forgotten that I had written it. Made some minor edits before uploading, mostly grammar/spelling, but I'm sure I still missed some. I added a few lines too, but majority of it is unchanged. I think I wrote this because I was upset that often Jane's characterization is boiled down to "bitchy" and not much else. Anyway, Eyeless and Jane are best friends and you can't change my mind on this.


End file.
